Forum:2012-05-14 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Tarvik nicely clears up a bit of info about the Generals: We now know there are/were 8. Krosp is (apparently) not a General, even honorary, and Jorgi is obviously not included on the list, or Tarvek would have listed him. One General is dead, as he notes. Four are present (the Red General plus Goomblast, Zog, and Khrizhan). Gkika is out in the town, presumably managing the defenses for the time being, plus looking for Agatha (possibly to summon her to this very conference to meet with the Generals, which Tarvek seems to be implying is part of the purpose of the conference). That leaves two Generals unaccounted-for. -Jagerdraught Rejectee : Incidentally, Krosp says he has only heard of six. I wonder if Vole is/was the General that Krosp hasn't heard of? That would certainly account for his fancy uniform and his ability to take the initiative of attacking the Heterodyne Boys and not getting immediately stomped. The "demotion" to Captain might be what happened to him after his departure from the JagerArmy. -Jagerdraught Rejectee :: Or maybe one of them is still out there and hasn't (or is unable to?) returned yet? Either way, the identity of the two remaining JagerGenerals is a mystery atm.... 07:10, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Speculation: Might Higgs be another? Grounds for this include his scars, jager terminology, sense of being around for a looong time and handy ability to defeat the muse of Protection's chassis. Skyspace 13:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: i suspect jenka. Finn MacCool 13:25, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Higgs is in Mechanicburg and was at Mamma Gkika's with Zeetha, so I don't think it's him. Also, since Tarvek seems to know about the Jaeger Generals, he would have recognized Higgs. AndyAB99 18:03, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Vole is an ambitious bloodthirsty asshole with no understanding of strategy or politics (see Jorgi's remark about what it takes to become a General) and extremely poor communications skills. Old Heterodynes (and Jaegers who are loyal to them) could appreciate the ambitious bloodthirsty asshole part, but the rest of those traits would unlikely let him ever rise above Captain. 11:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : Hrm, Polar Lords? Why does that make me think of the Svalbard Armoured Bears of the Golden Compass Trilogy? 07:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :: I think this is the "Polar Ice Lords" that Gil mentioned to Zola during his speech about why the Baron is not the worst leader out there (the PIL have a tax on fire, for example). General Zog's reaction to Tarvek's remark about dissension makes me think Tarvek struck a nerve. Billy Catringer has it right - the Jaegers are very much like Cossacks. Krosp takes himself too seriously, so Der Generals play leedle joke on fonny talking cat. But note that Krosp IS at the table. AndyAB99 10:21, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Higgs could be a general , and im thinking Jenka is as well. Agathahetrodyne 18:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page I think that the two JaegerGenerals unaccounted for so far will turn out to be new characters. Tarvek seems to know who all of the JaegerGenerals are (or were), since he knows the fate of the deceased General Osk. If Vole is one of the JaegerGenerals Tarvek is referring to (a speculation which I think can be safely dismissed on other grounds, in any case) then he wouldn't be speculating that there might be dissension among the JaegerGenerals, he would know that it already existed. Higgs seems to be operating too independently to be a JaegerGeneral, as does Jenka, and Jenka seems to be too young and too small. Frankly, I will be disappointed if Higgs turns out to be anything as ordinary as a JaegerGeneral. --William Ansley 18:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Besides, Higgs doesn't even LOOK like a Jaeger. 02:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) This page also brings up a point that still nags: whatever happened to Khrizhan's hat? We know Jagers will voluntarily relinquish their hat under specific circumstances (e.g. Lars' death for Maxim), but generally (heh) they try to stay hatted as much as possible. Why then does Khrizhan (apparently willingly) go without a hat for so long? - Jagerdraught Rejectee : Wasn't it said that he left hs at Mama Gkikkas? Also, remember her RROWWR comment about tusks? I think he and Gkikka are (or were) in a love affair and he has entrusted his hat to her as a sign of their love or loyalty. 04:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think he gave it up in remorse for the death of the Hterodyne heir. After all, the Jaegers didn't prevent the attack.--Bosda Di'Chi 11:26, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think Gkika is the madam of a house of prostitution at which Khrizhan is a regular and valued customer. They are probably friends, possibly even "with benefits," but that's not exactly the same thing as being "in a love affair"; and his having left his hat and other clothes there can be adequately explained by the fact that he's a prominent man with an important job that sometimes requires sudden attention. Such men *do* sometimes need to leave brothels in a hurry, either to avoid being seen there or to deal with fast-changing work developments. So, one time he was in such a hurry to depart that he didn't stop to get dressed. Nothing deeper or more mysterious going on than that. Mskala 13:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) The dissesion Tarvek mentioned is very likely that the two missing generals have heard that Agatha is The Other. Khrizhan, Zog, Goomblast, and presumably Gkikka have heard she is posessed by the Other but controlling it with the locket. All four have personaly met Agatha, should have known Lucrezia, and can tell the difference. Klaus seems to believe that is no Agatha and never was - just The Other/Lucrezia. Klaus has had almost no contact with Agatha - he was wasped by Lucrezia/Agatha. Either that or he knew Lucrezia would try to posess a daughter. Maybe the generals have heard Tarvek's boast that he can remove Lucrezia from Agatha and prove it to Klaus. AndyAB99 10:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :: We should be careful of accepting Tarvek's intelligence at face value. General Osk may or may not be dead. If he isn't, he will not be the first who has been rumored dead without having actually died. Just ask Mark Twain. There may well still be eight Jager Generals and we are only seeing four of them in this particular scene. Come to think of it, they may have already promoted a jager to take the place of a disabled or dead General Osk. That would only make good sense given the circumstances. As for General Khrizhan's want of a hat, don't be fooled. Jager uniforms, along with the rest of their looks, are actually studies in individuality. It is one of the reasons I compare them to the Cossacks. --Billy Catringer 12:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: Tarvek does seem to be very much up on things in general. Osk has been (reported) dead for a year. That's a bit long for faking. He would have done so in the service of Wulfenbach. I am not saying that Tarvek knows exactly what the dissesion is, I'm speculating that it has to do with Agatha. I know the Foglios have a complex story, but I don't see it being super-twisted, soap-opera-unending-comic-book complicated here. The missing generals are not attending because of something current. We'll find out soon. AndyAB99 13:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Mark Twain was reported dead for about the same length of time before the rumor finally got back to him and he made his famous public statement. I agree that there are limits to what can be done in a story; I write stories when I am not contributing to this wiki. Here's the thing though. How do you go about sorting out the facts from the rumor inside this story? I have already learned the hard way that it is not safe to do such a thing too soon. As soon as I accept the death of Osk as a fact, he'll turn up- on the next page. If I do the opposite, his replacement is sure to show in a page or two. I am advising caution, that's all. -- Billy Catringer 16:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And my point is Osk (or Mark Twain) being dead or alive is not the current critical plot point here. The two missing generals is (are?) the issue at hand. Why aren't they there? Why does Tarvek think it means dissension among the Jaegergenerals? Why are you focused on a reported dead general when two live ones aren't where they're expected to be? AndyAB99 18:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Because, AndyAB99, the reason two living Generals we are blythely assuming to be alive, and the one you are taking Tarvek's word for being dead, could be missing for any number of reasons the authors might have made up or chosen. This situation is in no way predictable--yet. The two Generals that you assume are alive could well be dead for all we and Tarvek know. -- Billy Catringer 19:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Does Tarvek know that Mama Gkikka is in town? Krosp probably knows, but hasn't corrected him on that. We (the readers) know that Mamma Gkikka is in town (and has been from the start) and in fact, went to get Agatha for the very same meeting that Tarvek is in. Also, hasn't General Osk been mentioned before this? I think I remember the name being mentioned earlier in the comic. -- 18:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : It may be older than that. Heterodyne fiction never mentions Castle or Jaegers. Castle's relationship with Bill and Barry was very much strained, but Castle is in a large part a ghost of Faustus, who was a Heterodyne and the master of Jaegers once. It was only recently that Castle learned that a hero Heterodyne is better than no Heterodyne at all. 11:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Older than what? I'm not following you.... Also, Heterodyne fiction is just that, fiction, it doesn't neccesarily have to include the Castle or the Jaegers. We've only heard some/a few of the stories, there could be Heterodyne fiction that includes the Castle and the Jaegers. -- 18:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::We haven't seen a story with the Jaegers because people (in-universe) don't like them. It is bad for business to tell them.-- 04:35, May 16, 2012 (UTC)